Why Can't Dreams Be Real?
by soramegami
Summary: Rosette finally confesses her love for Chrno! ...Don't know how to write a summary on this but it is good!
1. To Wake Twould Be A Sin

**Sora-san: My first actual fanfic, hooray! Please read and review. Oh, and I don't own Chrno Crusade. ((Did I spell Crusade right? For some reason I keep wanting to spell it with an 'h' even though there's no 'h' in Crusade...))**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

1. To Wake T'would Be A Sin

_It's now or never Rosette…_ I thought, sighing.

"Is something the matter Rosette?" Chrno asked. "You've been sighing like that all morning."

I took a deep breath and looked Chrno in the eye. I've always prided myself on my determination so the fact that my knees were shaking wasn't about to stop me. "Chrno…I need to talk to you about something." Great. My voice was shaking too.

Chrno looked at me questioningly.

_Oh don't look at me like that Chrno! You're making this hard enough as it is…And I need to tell you now while we're alone in this pretty park…while I still have the chance…_

"Before we go to find Joshua…" I began, "I wanted to tell you something. Well…actually I've been wanting to tell you for a while…That is I…" _Say it Rosette! Three little words—it's not that hard!_ "I…"

"You…?" Chrno prompted.

_I can do this…I can't miss out on the chance of a lifetime!_

"I…I love you Chrno."

Chrno looked shocked and I wondered if I had said something wrong, so I looked away. _Great job Rosette you blew it…_ Just as I was thinking this, Chrno's gentle hand touched my cheek and I was looking in his eyes again.

"I love you too Rosette. I always have." And he drew in to kiss me…

"ROSETTE!" Sister Kate screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Gyah!" I yelled, falling out of my bed. Wait…my bed? I looked around frantically to see my room at the Magdalene Order. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Still there. _No…No it couldn't be…_

Just then there was a soft knock at my door.

"Rosette…" Chrno called, peeking inside.

I rushed to the door, threw it open, grabbed Chrno by the shoulders and stared him down.

"DID I SAY ANYTHING TO YOU TODAY?"

"NE?" He cried in surprise.

"Did I say anything to you today?" I repeated desperately.

"N-no Rosette…you just woke up."

_'Woke up'? _I thought, sinking to my knees. _No…It couldn't have been a dream…_

"Rosette are you—" Chrno began, but he was cut off by someone much louder.

"ROSETTE!" Sister Kate screeched again.

_Sister Kate…Sister Kate!_

Suddenly my depression wheeled around to anger and I sprang to my feet. Chrno moved quickly out of my way as I stormed out into the hall.

_When I…get my hands…on Sister Kate…!_

"ROSETTE!" Sister Kate yelled, coming into view and stomping down the hall towards me.

"SISTER KATE!" I yelled in response, also stomping.

"HOW DARE YOU!" We both yelled at the same time when we came face to face. While my look stayed hardened in anger, hers turned momentarily to confusion.

"What—"

"How dare you! Whatever you used to bring me here, put me back right now! I was in the park…with Chrno. We…were going to look for Joshua…" My voice softened as I remembered the kiss Chrno was about to give me.

Anger was back. "It is obvious you were having a dream." She snapped.

"But—"

"You need to get back to reality Rosette! I don't know what possessed you to play such a childish prank but—"

"Wait, what?" I asked, now confused myself.

"I'm talking about the confetti you set up in my office!"

"I thought you could use some lightening up."

"Well your 'lighten up present' landed on a potential customer, causing them to take their business elsewhere!"

_…Oops._

Sister Kate sighed in frustration. " 'Lightening up'? 'Dreams are real'? You need to get your head out of the clouds Rosette—devil hunting is serious business! …Come clean my office later. While Minister Remington is there. And be glad I don't give you a harsher punishment!" She snapped and stormed off.

I didn't even care that she was punishing me in front of Minister Remington. My crush for him had long ago disappeared—when I'd realized my true feelings for Chrno. _A dream…?_

"Rosette? Hey Rosette are you alright?" Chrno asked. I was still half in shock so I didn't notice him until his hand was on my forehead. "Do you have a fever? Your face is all red…"

"Ch-Chrno!" I stammered, backing away and shaking my hands back and forth. "I'm fine, I'm fine! N-nothing's wrong!"

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically, bringing his face close to mine to study it. I couldn't handle that—the almost-kiss flashed through my mind.

"Yes!" I squeaked, and ran into my room before he could ask any more questions.

With the door closed and locked I could finally relax. Leaning against the door I let out a sigh of relief and sank to the floor. The almost-kiss was playing over and over in my mind. _No…he never almost kissed me. He never told me he loved me. I never told him I love him. It was all a dream. So why did it feel so real?_

My hand went to my lips and I frantically shook the thoughts away, leaning my head back against the door.

_Oh Chrno…How am I going to face you now?_

**Sora-san: Ta-da! First chapter! Please, please, pleaseeeeeeee review!**


	2. No Pain, No Gain

**Sora-san: Yay for Chapter 2! I'm so enjoying writing this! ...And I do not own Chrno Crusade. Enjoy!**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

2. No Pain, No Gain

"I don't understand what you're asking me Rosette." Azmaria said, giving me a confused look.

"I said do you think dreams can be real?"

"But…they're…dreams." Azmaria said slowly, struggling to comprehend.

"Oh never mind! It's just something I need to figure out before our next mission…"

"Rosette!" Chrno called, waving at me as he rushed over. "We have an order!"

"NE? I'm not ready for another order yet!" I cried out in surprise.

"Don't worry it's just some low class devils."

"Oh well in that case…" I said, grinning.

"Um Rosette…what about…?"

"Don't worry about it!" I said, giving Azmaria a thumbs-up.

"Worry about what?" Chrno asked.

"I said don't worry about it!"

"Hi-yah!" I yelled, sending a demon flying with one kick. The demon sailed past Chrno and Azmaria, slammed into the wall and slid down to slump on the ground. He was clearly out of it.

"Rosette you don't have to be so violent." Chrno commented.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, shooting another demon in the head with the Sacred. Suddenly, looking around I noticed there were no demons left. They had all either died or ran away.

"So much for the barrier." Chrno said with a sigh. "Azmaria, could you pick up the stuff we put down?" Azmaria nodded and hurried off to get the barrier crosses.

"You really didn't have to be so violent." Chrno repeated as he came up to me.

"Yeah, well, it got the job done, didn't it?" I snapped.

Chrno stared at the ground. "I guess you really do…"

I turned to him. "W-what?"

"I had this dream the other night…one of those really realistic ones." Chrno confessed.

My heart started pounding.

"And…in it…you said…"

_It couldn't be…_

" 'I hate you Chrno.'"

I could have died from relief. "Chrno…"

He must've sensed my relief, and took it the wrong way. "…I guess it's true."

My relief faded. I couldn't stand seeing him this sad. "Chrno…you know I don't hate you. You're like my best friend…and it was just a dream, ne? The things you see in dreams aren't real."

"…Thanks Rosette."

_…Dreams…aren't real…There's no way Chrno loves me…_

"Rosette you're bleeding!"

"What?" I looked down to see that my right leg was bleeding. "Oh. So I am." It didn't really bother me—if it took me this long to even notice it was bleeding there's no way it could hurt that bad.

"Rosette…can you walk?" Chrno asked, staring worriedly at my leg.

"Oh c'mon Chrno it doesn't even hurt!" I said, starting to walk off. As soon as I put my right leg down, pain shot through it and I struggled not to cry out. …So much for it not hurting.

"Rosette…"

"I'm fine Chrno!" I said through clenched teeth.

"No you're not." He insisted. And with that I was off my feet and found myself in Chrno's arms looking up at him.

"Ch-Chrno…"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." He said, glaring at me. I simply nodded, dumbfounded as he proceeded to carry me.

_Why does he seem so worried? Could it be that Chrno really…loves me?_

**Sora-san: Of course he loves you! Grr! ehem sorry, got a little carried away there.**

**Shuzumo: You always do...**

**Sora-san: Shuzumo! What are you doing here! You're not even in this story go back to Atsuko's Box! punts ...um yeah. Well please review! Please? Pretty please?**


	3. It Seems I'm Always Interrupted

**Sora-san: Ta-da! A pretty Chapter 3! I'm trying my best to update both my stories each day...please don't be mad if I don't ;; Oh and around the 28th of March don't even bother checking. Why? Kingdom Hearts 2. I love writing these stories and I love that people enjoy them but...KINGDOM HEARTS 2! ...Okay, I'm good. Btw, I do not own Chrno Crusade.**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

3. It Seems I'm Always Interrupted

Chrno laid me down gently on my bed at the Magdalene Order.

"And how exactly did this happen again?" Sister Kate asked, examining my leg as Chrno looked around my room for bandages.

"I don't know it just started bleeding—CHRNO NOT THERE, THAT'S—" But my warning came too late.

Chrno stared down at the panties for a moment before turning beet red and silently closing the drawer.

"…Private." I finished, slapping my hand on my forehead to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"…I think I'll go get some bandages from my room." Chrno said, heading towards the door. He paused there for a moment as if he was going to say something but he must have decided against it for he walked out the door. Sister Kate sighed.

"You really need to be more careful Rosette."

"I know, I know." I said, waving her reprimand away.

Sister Kate sighed again. "I'll get your report later." She said, and then turned to leave.

As soon as she'd left, Chrno entered and silently began bandaging my leg. At least, he started out silent.

"Rosette…about earlier…"

I froze.

"When I told you about my dream you seemed relieved at your 'I hate you' but then you said 'I don't hate you.' I'm…a little confused. Why were you relieved?"

"The truth is Chrno…I had a realistic dream the other night myself." I confessed. "I thought maybe you'd had the same dream I had…"

"What was…your dream about?" Chrno asked, finishing wrapping my leg and looking up at me.

"Well…we were in a park. We were going to go look for Joshua." I said, smiling as I remembered the dream. Chrno chuckled.

"No wonder Sister Kate got so mad at you—she's absolutely against us going out to look for Joshua."

I nodded, then continued, "And then I stopped because I wanted to tell you something while we were alone. I wanted to tell you I…I lo—"

Azmaria burst through the door, "Rosette I need your help in the kitch—What happened to your leg?" She asked, eyes widening.

I simply glared at her.

"Am I…interrupting something?" She asked, casting nervous glances from me to Chrno and back again.

I sighed. I couldn't be mad at Azmaria. "No…I'll come help you." I said, preparing to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Chrno said, pushing me gently back down again. "I'll help Azmaria. You need to get some rest." Chrno started walking out the door with Azmaria.

"…Later?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

He nodded and closed the door quietly. I sighed and flopped back to lay on my bed. _Why me…?_

"What's the matter? Has Mary of Magdalene lost something?"

I sprang up in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice. An unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Aion."

**Sora-san: She might not be able to be mad at Azmaria but I am. CURSE YOU AZMARIA! YOU HAVE THE WORST TIMING! ...Okay done with anger. And Aion! gasp If I mess up his personality please don't hurt me--I haven't seen that much of him... I need to watch Chrno Crusade again...But for now I'll try the best I can at the Aion thing so...please don't hurt me if I do him wrong! Until next chapter!**


	4. The Man Called Aion

**Sora-san: Wahaha Chapter 4! Don't worry I wouldn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger that bad for very long...except maybe once Kingdom Hearts 2 comes out...ANYWHO...Don't own Chrno Crusade and...yeaaaaaaaaaaah. Well enjoy!**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

4. The Man Called Aion

I quickly grabbed my gun and pointed it at him—my hands and voice shaking. "W-what do you want?"

"You look lost. I'm simply offering you some advice: give up. You can't win this battle."

"What are you talking about?" _Why is it so hard to speak…?_

"The more you try the harder it will be." Aion said, calmly picking a feather off his clothes and letting it fall to the floor. As soon as it hit it burst into flame, causing me to jump. Then the feather disintegrated and my eyes stayed glued to the burnt spot on the floor it had created.

"Come now…You don't want to cause yourself more pain, do you? It will cause Joshua pain."

My eyes snapped back up to Aion and I pulled the bullet-release lock, returning my finger to the trigger.

"Come with me. We'll go see him together." Aion said, holding out his hand.

"I want to see Joshua…" I began, my voice choking off. _But not like this! _And I pulled the trigger three times. Each bullet passed right through him and landed in my wall.

"Until later then." Aion said, and vanished into thin air.

I stared at the wall, shaking. Lowering my gun I threw up on my bed. All I saw was red, which slowly faded and then everything went black.

When I next drifted into consciousness I could hear voices.

"…It's all my fault. I should've stayed with her."

…_Chrno? _I tried to open my eyes, but to no avail.

"No Chrno it's all my fault—I shouldn't have called you away…I'm always causing so much pain for everyone…" Azmaria said, sniffing to hold back tears.

"Azmaria…" Chrno began, sighing. "It really is my fault. I should've made sure Rosette would be alright by herself. Could you please go get Sister Kate?"

Azmaria said nothing but I could hear her leave. I heard the door open and close and footsteps crossed the room. I felt Chrno sit down on the bed beside me.

"Rosette…"

I struggled to speak, but my mouth wouldn't even open—let alone form the words needed to speak.

Suddenly I felt Chrno tense up. "Aion…" He growled quietly.

_…How does he know Aion was here?_

"If he touches you again…I'll kill him." Chrno said angrily, shakily brushing a piece of hair off my face.

_Chrno…_

I heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Sister Kate.

"…Yeah." Chrno replied.

I heard the door open and close once more.

"Is Rosette ok?" Azmaria asked nervously.

"…I think so." Chrno said. "Sister Kate…Aion was here."

"That's impossible! He couldn't have gotten through the barrier!" Sister Kate yelled, alarmed.

"…This room reeks of him."

Just then I heard the door slam open yet again and a voice I didn't recognize began to speak.

"Sister Kate! We have a problem! We've received an order—they won't accept anyone but Rosette for the job!"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I finally managed to speak.

"…Hooray for me."

**Sora-san: Aion obssesing over Joshua, Azmaria blaming herself for everything...yep that's pretty characteristic if I do say so myself! And OMG cute moment where Chrno is all...protective. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ok done squeeing. Geez I'm writing a review on my own story aren't I? I'll stop and leave that for you guys...Please review! I need as many opinions as possible! And I take constructive critisism so bring on the c.c.! ...Just don't yell at me ok? Yell at Aion. And Sister Kate. And Aion. And...did I mention Aion?**


	5. A Bad Start To A Mission

**Sora-san: Who hates Aion? Ooh me me! (ehem) Anywho here is chapter 5! ...Is it just me or do my chapters keep getting shorter...? Oh well. Please read and review! ((And I do not own Chrno Crusade. No matter how awesome that would be.))**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

5. Anger, A Car Wreck, And My Total Lack Of Preparation

"Are you sure about this Rosette? Sister Kate says it might be a trap…" Azmaria said nervously.

"Relax Azmaria! If it's a trap I'll be ready!" I said, giving her a thumbs-up as I packed my gear. Just as I was preparing to pick up my things, Chrno came over and slung the pack over his shoulder.

"Chrno what are you—"

"I'm coming with you." Chrno said firmly.

"Chrno the client asked me to go alone!"

"And you listen to everything they say? You don't even know who our client is! They could be working for Aion! I wouldn't let you go at all if I didn't know you'd come anyways!"

I backed away, surprised at Chrno's outburst. He'd never yelled at me like this before. "Ch-Chrno…"

Chrno's hard glare softened when he saw how alarmed I was. He sighed. "I'm sorry…Rosette. I…just don't want you to get hurt again." Chrno confessed, looking away.

"Um…"Azmaria said, worriedly glancing from Chrno to me and back again.

I walked over and ruffled her hair. "C'mon. Let's all go."

"Ok!" Azmaria said brightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosette look out!" Chrno yelled.

I swerved the car to the left, narrowly avoiding a telephone pole…and instead rammed into a building.

"Rosette…you wrecked the car again…" Chrno said, sighing in relief that the ride was over.

"Chrno…you're talking too much again…" I said, kicking my door open. Looking quickly from side to side, I leapt out. "Huh…I guess no one's here…" At least…I thought that until I felt something brush against the back of my leg.

"Eyaah!" I yelled in surprise, whirling on the culprit, my gun pointed straight at them.

"Rosette, are you ok?" Chrno asked worriedly, running around from the other side of the car.

"Meow." Said the leg-brushing culprit innocently, looking up at me without fear.

"Stupid cat…" I muttered, lowering my gun.

"Hey a kitty!" Azmaria said, just coming up behind Chrno and I. The cat proceeded to lick its front paw.

"I don't have time for this." I groaned, turning to my companions. "So where are we supposed to be going?"

"And you wanted to come alone…" Chrno muttered, turning and walking away, Azmaria right behind him.

"…What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, hurrying after them. "Chrno? CHRNO!"


	6. Nothing But Accidents

**Sora-san: To make up for the last chapter (which was short as hell. Yes, I realized it.) I am giving you the UBER AWESOME 6TH CHAPTER OF DOOM! Along with being quite a bit longer and more awesome-packed, this chapter also has a surprise ending! I hope it makes up for the sucky chapter 5. ENJOY! ((And I do not own Chrno Crusade. Or the world. The end. ))**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

6. Nothing But Accidents

"Um Chrno…you're sure this is the place?" I asked.

"…Yeah." Chrno said, looking at the directions, then back at the house.

"Either the owner of this house is a horror movie fan…or we're going to be in a horror movie…" I commented, scratching my head. It was true enough—every other house on this block was normal. Then you came across a black iron fence and a Transylvania-style house sitting on a small hill. I walked up to the fence and looked up.

"Wow…this thing is tall…" I commented, then began struggling to climb it.

"Um, Rosette…"

"Not now Chrno I'm busy!" I said, grunting as I heaved myself on top of the gate. I was currently trying to figure out how I was getting down.

"But Rosette…"

"WHAT?" I yelled, turning on Chrno. I turned too fast, slipped, and fell off, landing on the ground with a loud thump. "Ow…"

"You could've used the gate…" Chrno commented, walking through the gate with Azmaria.

"I knew that…" I muttered.

Chrno's hand was extended towards me. "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said, letting him help me up and brushing the dirt off me.

"I'm going to set up a barrier around the house." Azmaria said, holding the barrier crosses close to her.

"By yourself?" I asked.

Azmaria nodded in determination.

"Okay, but be careful." I cautioned her. She nodded again and rushed off.

**((Shuzumo: That's just a way to get rid of Azmaria, isn't it?**

**Sora-san: Well this IS a_ Chrno/Rosette_ fan fiction.**

**Shuzumo: That's just a way to get rid of Azmaria, isn't it?**

**Sora-san: Shut-up Shuzumo—we'll discuss this later!))**

"Now to see what's inside this thing…" I muttered, picking up my skirt to keep it out of the mud and heading up the hill.

"Are you walking ok?" Chrno asked.

"Thanks to that numbing cream you gave me. …It makes my leg really heave though…"

"You…didn't put all of it on did you?"

"Er…"

I could hear Chrno sigh as he walked up the hill behind me. "Sometimes Rosette…"

"Sometimes what?" I growled, whirling on him.

"Nothing." He said, smiling up at me. I hate it when he does that. I can't stay mad at him when he smiles at me like that.

Finally reaching the door, I stepped up and turned the knob. All it did was make a clicking noise. I repeatedly attempted to open the door only to be met by the same clicking noise each time. "Stupid door!" I yelled in frustration and kicked it. The door broke free of its hinges and, creaking, fell to the floor causing dust to fly into the air. I sneezed.

"…I think it was locked." Chrno commented.

"I think we don't have to worry about that anymore." I snapped, stepping over the door frame into the house. Chrno followed right behind me as I looked around the dusty, cobweb covered house. "This place is filthy." I said in disgust.

"Rosette…"

"What!" I yelled, whirling on Chrno.

"Are you…mad at me?"

"What?" I said in surprise, "No I—" A loud thump from upstairs interrupted me and a small ping pong ball bounced down the stairs, rolled and stopped by my feet. I said nothing but motioned to Chrno to follow me and crept toward the stairs.

_These stairs are impossible! No matter how I step on them they creak…_ Making as little noise as possible I managed to reach the top of the stairs. The first room was only a few steps from the landing and I could hear something moving inside. Placing my hand on the doorknob I looked back at Chrno. He nodded and I threw the door open. There was a yell, a thump as the door hit something, and an even louder thump as that something fell to the floor. Peeking inside I saw a man in a gray suit.

"Um Rosette? …You just knocked out our client with a door."

"…Oops."

Chrno walked inside and tried to shake the man awake, but it was no use—the man was out cold. "Geez Rosette you're more dangerous with doors than a gun!"

"I'm ignoring that comment…" I said, looking around the room to see if anything else was there. I noticed a closet door move, and put my hand on my gun. A demon leapt out and my gun flew out of its holster. I fired, the demon dodged and my bullet hit a chain in the wall, causing a chandelier to fall on the demon—killing it.

"…You've got to be kidding me. Chrno…are there any other demons here?"

Chrno looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. "No…that was the only one. I don't sense anymore."

"That's it? THAT'S what we came out here for!"

Chrno simply shrugged and started down the stairs. I followed, still shouting my disbelief.

"I can't believe we came all the way out here for th—"

What happened next happened so fast it's still a blur in my memory. My foot slipped on the stair, I cried out, Chrno turned to catch me...In his struggle to keep me from falling Chrno miscalculated how I was landing...and it turned into the biggest accident that I caused that day. ...I somehow wound up kissing him.

**Sora-san: How's THAT for a chapter ending! Oooo it makes me squee in happiness! Please review—I want opinions! ((Note: I momentarily took this chapter down in order to fix the kiss scene...Hope you like it better!))**


	7. How Little We Still Understand

**Sora-san: Well, after all that waiting it's finally here: the 7th chapter. I tried to make it a little longer than the last chapter, but if it's still too short let me know. I have a tendency to make really short chapters. ((Just check Atsuko's Box if you don't believe me.)) 1st of all I'd like to apologize for making you guys wait so long. I had the killer cold for a while so all I could do was mindless stuff like type stuff that was already written, watch T.V., and play mindless video games ((you know, the ones where you just go around killing things: like Gauntlet)). Anywho, I'm sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again. 2ndly I'd like to say this chapter is gonna be fun. We get to see Aion's true…ness ((trying not to reveal plot details…you'll see what I mean)), A really pissed off Chrno, and a surprise visitor that Rosette's been looking for for a lonnnnnnnnng time. But is it really him? For now, you decide. Oh, and if I get flamed for this chapter…as I probably will…please flame me with reviewy flames and not just "I hate your guts go to hell". That's not nice. So don't do it.**

**Disclaimer thing:  I do not own Chrno Crusade. I do, however, own Myre and Noia. ((You'll meet them this chapter…and yes I realize Noia is Aion spelled backwards. There's a reason for this, although I haven't decided what it is yet.))**

**I couldn't help it…I had to own my own characters. It makes story writing more fun for me **

**Shuzumo: Yeah and more fun for you means more hell for everyone else.**

**Sora-san: …So mean.**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

7. How Little We Still Understand

Finally catching my balance, I backed away from where I'd landed on Chrno, my face turning bright red.

"Er…I…" I struggled to say something, but what in the world could I say? I'd just kissed Chrno! His face was turning red as well.

"I…um…I'm sorry Rosette I should've realized you were falling sooner…or…something." He said, nervously looking away.

_Why is he apologizing? It's not like he did anything wrong…_

"Ch-Chrno?" I said, heart pounding.

"Yes?"

"I…I love you."

Chrno's face froze in a look of surprise. He stopped moving completely.

"Chrno? Chrno!" I called, shaking him. He remained frozen, staring into space. "Wh-what's—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Interrupted a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Aion standing at the top of the stairs. "I thought I told you not to overdo it Rosette."

"Aion! You—" My voice choked off. I gasped as I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"This world isn't ready for you Rosette. Come home with me…to your brother who needs you so badly."

_What the hell is he talking about?_ Hand shaking I reached for my gun.

"What are you going to do Rosette? Are you going to shoot me? If I remember correctly that didn't work so well the last time."

Tears fled down my face as I struggled against whatever spell he had me trapped in. Every inch of movement required a tremendous effort on my part—and I did not have endless energy.

"Poor Rosette." Aion said, shaking his head and chuckling. "But you just can't win." He disappeared as silently as he'd come and I felt myself slip and fall into the air.

_How…am I standing on air…? I can't move…this is weird… _And it just got weirder for I could see myself standing on the stairs with Chrno.

"Ch-Chrno?" I heard the me on the stairs say—in my voice.

"Yes?"

"I…I hate you."

_Wh-what? What's going on? That's not me! Chrno! Chrno!_ The words were shaped by my lips, but no sound came out.

"But…Rosette…you said…" Chrno began.

"I know what I said!" the fake me cried, hurt and betrayal in her voice. "But you had no right to steal my first kiss you bastard!"

The look of complete shock and hurt on Chrno's face made me burst into tears. _Stop it! Leave him alone!_

_**"You stay out of this."**_ Said a voice in my head. I recognized it instantly as both the fake me's and Aion's voice. _So that Aion was a fake…?_

"Rosette…" Chrno said gently and my attention re-focused on him. "It really was an accident…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…Please…"

"Please what? Forgive you?" The fake me snapped.

Chrno winced. "I…I thought…You said I was your best friend."

"…I don't even know if you're that. This isn't the first time you've done something stupid and I'm sure it won't be the last." The fake me continued to spit at him.

_Chrno…Please don't listen to her…that's not me…Chrno…Please… _I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Rosette."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, is that all you ever say?"

"…I love you, Rosette." Both of me froze. "I always have. I guess I should have said something before they took you away. But it's too late for that now."

"What—" The fake me began.

"Shut up. Shut up you disgusting piece of filth."

_…Now I'm really confused._

"So you love me…but I'm a 'disgusting piece of filth'?" The fake me inquired, sneering.

"No. I love Rosette, and you are no Rosette."

_Chrno…_

"How touching. The boy can tell the mirror apart from his true love." The fake me snarled in Aion's voice.

"Don't even play that card." Chrno snapped. "You're not Aion."

For the first time the fake looked shocked.

"Who are you…AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH ROSETTE?" Chrno roared.

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out. The last thing I saw was Chrno looking angrier than I'd ever seen in my entire life.

**Sora-san: Please note that this scene occurs outside of Rosette's knowledge. I'm treating you readers with a little plot device known as dramatic irony. Enjoy.**

"…You're late." Said a tall, blue-haired man as soon as the girl entered the room.

"I'm sorry—I was tied up." The girl apologized, "He…didn't take it very well."

"No I don't expect he did." The man said, placing a book back on his bookshelf and turning to face her. He laughed when he saw what she was wearing. "You can take the Rosette illusion off now."

"Right sorry…" The girl said, waving a hand. Now instead of a girl who looked just like Rosette, a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes was standing before the man. Rosette's blue outfit melted away to reveal a simple T-shirt and pants ensemble.

"Better?" She questioned.

"Much." The man said, nodding. "So Myre…"

"Hmm?"

"How did Chrno react?" The blue-haired man asked, looking away.

"…Didn't take him long to figure out I wasn't Rosette." The girl called Myre said, shrugging.

"…Did he say anything to her?"

"Not intentionally."

"What do you mean by that!" The man asked, whirling on her.

"He confessed his love for her."

"…When exactly were you planning on telling me this?"

"Now."

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well damn…how does that affect our plan?"

"If we play it right it could actually help us."

"…What are you plotting Myre?"

"You'll see Noia…you'll see."

**Sora-san: Yes, we're back to Rosette vision now. No I'm not leaving you on a cliff hanger of what happened to her…wait. I lied. Just read on and you'll see what I mean…**

_Unh my head…_ I thought, rolling over on the bed I was lying on. _What hap—_

"Chrno!" I yelled, springing up to a sitting position. I looked around to see myself in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I..?"

A knock came at the door. "Rosette it's me, can I come in?" Called a voice from outside the room.

"S-sure…"

The door opened and a boy a little younger than me came in and sat on the bed beside me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I simply stared and my mouth fell open.

I pinched myself experimentally. _Ow! No…I'm not dreaming…_ Then I pinched him experimentally.

"Ow! Hey Rosette wh—"

Before the boy could protest I'd thrown my arms around him and burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"R-Rosette…" He returned my embrace and rubbed my back calmingly.

"It's you…it's really you Joshua…"

"Of course it's me…Wow I guess you really did hit your head hard." The last part he seemed to say to himself but I didn't care or pay any attention to it. I'd found him…I'd finally found Joshua.

After my sobbing finally ceased I leaned back against the bed's headrest and stared happily at my long-lost brother. He smiled back at me at first, but Joshua's smile quickly faded to a frown and he turned to stare out the window.

"Hey Rosette?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"…Who's Chrno?"

I now stared at Joshua in surprise. "He's—" I stopped and searched my memory for some sort of clue. "He's…" A name, a flash of purple hair, and sad red eyes were all that met my question.

"I…I don't know. I don't know who he is Joshua."


	8. Meeting My Memories

**Sora-san: Drum roll please (drum rolls in background) Announcing the one…the only….the 8th chapter of WCDBR! (ta-da!)**

**Shuzumo: The ultimate laziness: She won't even type out the full title.**

**Sora-san: I know how long you guys have been waiting for this and as always I apologize for such a long wait. As always, I do not own Chrno Crusade or any of its awesome characters but I do own Myre and Noia. Oh, and I own montkchiekaiden. You'll see.**

**Shuzumo: It's the need to own something isn't it?**

**Sora-san: Huh?**

**Shuzumo: The reason why you always have an original character in your stories.**

**Sora-san: Um sure…oh btw this chapter ends with a cliffhanger too but according to Somaya-san it's not as bad as last times. You will, however, become more confused than ever. I'm sorry.**

**Shuzumo: No you're not.**

**Sora-san: Yeah ok, shut up.**

**Shuzumo: You're so evil.**

**Sora-san: Thank you.**

**Shuzumo: That's not a compliment.**

**Sora-san: Yes it is, leave me alone. LEAVE ME TO MY FANTASIES!**

**Shuzumo: Oo**

**Sora-san: Why are you looking at me like that?**

**Shuzumo: Just get on with the story already…**

**Sora-san: But—**

**Shuzumo: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY DAMMIT!**

**Sora-san: Fine, fine….no need to get violent…yeesh…**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

8. Meeting My Memories

**Sora-san: Please note that we do not start with Rosette. Gratzi.**

_**"I love Rosette and you are no Rosette."**_

"Who…was that?" Chrno wondered aloud.

"Chrno…where's Rosette?"

"Don't worry Azmaria…we'll get her back." Chrno said, smiling reassuringly at Azmaria.

Azmaria nodded confidently, then her face fell. "Rosette…is gonna be ok right?"

Chrno looked at Azmaria in surprise, then smiled at her. "Of course she will—she's Rosette! You couldn't hurt her if you ran her over with a truck!"

Azmaria giggled at this and nodded happily. Chrno feigned happiness as well, but his thoughts weren't so happy.

_'Rosette better be ok…if they did anything to her…'_ Chrno's fist tightened. _'I'll kill them.'_

"Hurry up Rosette!" Joshua yelled down from the hill.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" _'When did Joshua get so fast? …Is he over his sickness?' _I paused to catch my breath when I got to the top…and then I noticed the view. "Wow…."

The hill looked down upon the little village we'd come from. Past the village was a lake, sparkling in the noonday sun and beyond stretched the hills and valleys of distant places.

"It's so pretty…" I said in awe.

"I thought you'd like it." Joshua said happily, proud he'd found a place this cool. "Let's eat our picnic here, k?"

"Ok." I said, nodding and spreading a blanket. Joshua and I sat on it and he opened the picnic basket he'd insisted on carrying.

"Geez Rosette I know you're a pig, but this is too much food—this is enough for three people!" Joshua exclaimed.

"There's…no one else coming?" I asked slowly.

"No…why would you think that? It's just us."

"I just had this funny feeling…" I turned to stare at the empty spot where I thought someone should be and closed my eyes.

Joshua was sitting across from me, only it was a younger Joshua. We were sitting under a tree and someone in a brown cloak with long purple hair was sitting in that spot.

"Chrno?" I called.

The purple-haired person turned to face me…

"ROSETTE!"

My eyes snapped open.

"Are you ok?" asked a worried Joshua, now older.

"Y-yeah…"

"Don't do that it was freaky…." He said, looking at me strangely.

I stuck my tongue out at him and closed my eyes, struggling to conjure up the image again. Instead, I heard voices.

**_"The noise hurts, but now it's gone…I made it stop…"_**

_**"Rosette!"**_

_**"Joshua!"**_

_**"DON'T GO!"**_

_**The faded image of this appeared before me. A building with the side broken, people frozen before me, someone coming out of the side of the building…**_

****"Joshua?"

"Yeah?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing him correctly. _'Did…he have horns in that…whatever it was? It couldn't have been a memory—Joshua doesn't have horns now. And horns aren't exactly something you can hide…'_

"Joshua?"

"Yeah?"

"When I was looking for you…"

"You were looking for me?" Joshua asked, looking confused.

"Of course I was! Ever since you were taken away!"

"Taken away? Rosette…I think you hit your head a little too hard."

"Hit my head?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember!" Joshua cried out, then sighed. "They told me you had amnesia, but I didn't think it was this bad. Come on—let's go home."

"…Home?" I asked quietly.

"Home—it's where you live." Joshua said, sighing in frustration.

"I know what home is! My home isn't here—I've never seen this place before!"

"…Then where is your home?"

"The Magdalene Order."

Joshua laughed scornfully, "The Magdalene Order! That place shut down years ago!"

"But…but I was there! With Sister Kate and Minister Remington and Azmaria and…"

"That guy you can't remember?"

"His name is Chrno." I snapped.

"Yeah, but that's all you remember. Just a name. If he was really so important you'd remember him."

"That's not true! Even though I don't remember him…I still care about him."

"You care about someone you don't even know? That's stupid Rosette."

"It may seem stupid to you but it doesn't to me. You can't explain feelings Joshua. I think…I was looking for you with him. And maybe…I wasn't very appreciative of him. I'm going to find him. Whether you come or not." I said, and turned and walked away from him. I didn't see Joshua change into a girl with brown hair who smiled at me. And I didn't hear her say: "Now that's the Rosette we all know and love." And I never saw her disappear.

**Sora-san: Once again—going on outside Rosette's knowledge.**

"…You're toying with her aren't you?"

"Oh! Noia! You startled me…" The girl cried, clutching her chest.

"Don't be a drama queen Myre—I want to know what you're up to." Noia said, amber eyes narrowing.

"What if I don't want you to know what I'm up to?" She asked, pouting in feigned offendence.

Noia sighed. "I'm rather confused. First you erase her memory of him…and then you start helping her remember."

"You know about that?"

"I also know you were masquerading as her brother at the time."

"Eh-heh-heh….nothing gets past you, huh?"

"I don't suppose you'd care to give me a hint?"

"Hint for what?"

"Don't play dumb." Noia said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ok, ok, fine. A hint. Have you ever heard of…montkchiekaiden?"

"What?"

"Monch-chee-kie-den. It's…kind of top secret these days."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Because I'm special. Look, how I know about it's not important, but there's your hint."

"…It's not called that any more is it?"

"Of course not." Myre said, grinning triumphantly.

"That's not a very fair hint."

She shrugged. "You just said you wanted a hint. You never said it had to be a fair hint."

"…I hate you sometimes."

"Love you too Noia."

**Sora-san: Back to Rosette fun **

_'Once again I've rushed off without thinking…' _I thought, sighing. _I should've at least grabbed some of that food…'_ My stomach grumbled and I sighed again.

I had run in the opposite direction of the town until I'd reached the dirt road I was now walking along. With no cars or towns in sight I was alone.

"Maybe I should've dragged Joshua along…" I murmured. _'Although…he was acting kind-of funny…maybe it wasn't him.'_

_**"…And you are no Rosette."**_

****I stopped in my tracks. _'Who…was Chrno talking to?'_ I wondered. Suddenly I heard the sound of wheels on dirt and turned to see a farm car coming towards me.

"Hey! HEY!" I called, waving at the car.

The man driving it slowed down and lowered the window. "Can I help you, young lady?" He asked.

"Yes, I need a ride into town if you don't mind." I said brightly.

"Sure, hop in."

I walked around the side and entered the car to sit on the passenger's side. "Thanks a lot."

The man grunted and continued driving. A crackling sound came over his radio.

"Now who's interfering Noi—" He turned off the radio before the person on the other end could finish.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"An annoying friend." The man said simply.

"If she's annoying then why's she your friend?"

"You don't have anyone you consider a friend who can be annoying?"

I instantly thought of Satella. "Yeah…I guess I do. Oh! Is that the town already?"

It was, but he turned at a fork heading away from the town.

"Um sir…the town's that way…" I said nervously.

"We're not going to the town."

"W-what?" I asked, grabbing my door handle and pulling on it. It was locked. With no other option coming to mind, I reached for my gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said.

My body froze and I could no longer move.

"I understand if you won't trust me under these circumstances, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me Rosette Christopher."

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Now is really not the time for pleasantries." He said, speeding up the car. "Later we can sit down for a cup of tea and work this all out, but right now we need to get away from the black car that's following us."

I could just barely see the car he was talking about in the rearview mirror. "What's going on?"

"Allow me to sum it up for you." The man said. "If we don't get away from those men they're going to kill you."


	9. Mirror Me ShapeShifter

**Sora-san: I'm really really really reaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly sorry for making you guys wait so long. When I'm not inspired I can't write worth crap and I FINALLY got some inspiration recently so I wrote more! (dances) So love me because there's more and this chapter is awesome…but hate me because it ends on my worst cliffhanger yet. Well…it is in my opinion. Oh and a special new rule: 5 good reviews or no next chapter. And I mean it. I already have it written I just need to type and post it. So review. Or no Chapter 10 : )**

**Shuzumo: As if you weren't evil enough…**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

9) Mirror Me Shape-Shifter

"Kill me?" I shouted in shock.

"Well, yes, I believe that is what I said." The blue-haired man remarked sarcastically.

"But—who are they? Why do they want to kill me?"

"Ah…if I told you that…_I'd_ have to kill you."

I stared at him in incomprehension and confusion. _'This is not helping my headache…'_

His radio crackled on. "You rang?" asked the voice on the other end.

"I need you over here—now."

"Aww Noia. I don't wanna."

_'Noia? His name is Noia? Why does that name sound familiar…?'_ I wondered.

"NOW Myre—I don't have much time left—this stupid farm truck is almost out of gas."

"That's what you get for stealing." The girl on the other end mocked.

"Shut up. Just get over here." He replied impatiently.

"No need to get your pantyhose in a knot."

I jumped when I realized the voice came from the backseat. At least I felt like I jumped—the reality was that I still couldn't move.

"Man what'd you do Noia—put a binding spell on her? Poor Rosette…"

I jumped once more when a girl with long brown hair poked her head into the front of the car. Again—when I say 'jumped' I mean 'would have if I could have'.

"What are you doing in here? Get out there and—" The man she'd called Noia was cut off by a loud clanking sound from the car engine. The car was slowing rapidly until it came to a dead stop. "…Now would be nice Myre."

"At least let her watch the master at work." Myre said, jabbing a thumb towards me.

"…Fine." Noia waved a hand and I practically fell out of my seat. _'I can move! YES!' _I cried inwardly.

Myre smirked. "You'll like the way I work Rosette. After all—you're my masterpiece."

Before I could ask what she meant she'd gotten out of the car and shut the door. Myre took a few paces away from the car and stood waiting for the people in the black car, which had also stopped. Two demons stepped out and walked a few steps toward her before they stopped.

"Give us the girl." One demon said.

"I don't think so. We're taking her with us. After all," Myre said, shrugging, "She's special."

"What would you know human!" The second demon spat.

"Human? HUMAN?" Myre burst out laughing.

_'What's so fun—' _I began, than froze as Myre spread her wings and horns grew from her head.

"A…demon?" I asked.

"…The best shape-changing demon there is." Noia said quietly.

_'Shape-changing…?'_

_**"…you are no Rosette."**_

_**"How touching. The boy can tell the mirror apart from his true love?"**_

_'Aion? No…someone else…'_

_**"Don't even play that card. You're not Aion."**_

_**"Who's Chrno?"**_

_**"He's—" "He's…" "I…I don't know."**_

****I looked up at Myre and saw her turn to look at me. "You look lost. I'm simply offering you some advice: give up. You can't win this battle. The more you try the harder it will be." She said in Aion's voice.

That's when it clicked. "YOU!" I screamed.

"Yes me. So glad you remembered. Too bad you don't remember _him_ though. Oh well." She said, shrugging, "It's not like he's important."

My gun was pointed at her in an instant. "I'll kill you."

"Really? Do you honestly think you can kill me, those two," She pointed to the demons from the black car, "And him?" She pointed at Noia. "I doubt he'll be too happy if I die."

"Actually I'd be ecstatic." Noia said calmly.

"…That's a little harsh don't you think?" Myre asked.

"ENOUGH TALK—now you die!" One of the demons charged at Myre and stuck its claws straight through her gut.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she coughed out blood. Myre and stuck its claws right through her gut.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she coughed out blood. Myre spun on the demon. "You silly little spun on the demon. "You silly little demon. Can't you see we're talking?" Her arm transformed into a sword and she slashed straight through the demon. Its split body fell to the ground in a mass of blood. In the blink of an eye Myre was standing in front of the other demon. "You want some?" she asked him.

The demon backed away nervously. "Y-you w-won't get away with this."

"Say cheese." Myre said, then shot him in the head with a gun I hadn't even noticed she had. The demon flopped to the ground and Myre turned to me. "Still want to fight me Rosette? You might want your gun back first." She said, kneeling and sliding the gun towards me.

I took my eyes of her for a moment to look down at my hands. It was true—my gun wasn't in them. _'When did she…'_ My eyes snapped back up when I thought I saw something move. Myre was gone.

"What…is she?" I wondered aloud.

**Sora-san: Out of Rosette's head and into the fire! …Wait. That's not…oh you know what I mean!**

Azmaria paced back and forth in her room nervously.

"Oh…what am I supposed to do? Chrno is so upset…once again I'm just in the way…I wish Rosette was here…"

A knock came at the door that caused Azmaria to jump. "C-come in!"

The door opened and Azmaria's mouth fell open.

"Azmaria? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"R-Rosette?"

"Yeah…Azmaria what—"

"ROSETTE!" Azmaria cried in happiness, leaping into her friend's arms. "I was so worried about you! Oh—we have to go tell Chrno you're back!"

"Azmaria…what are you talking about? I never left!"

"…Huh? But Rosette…Chrno said…"

Rosette closed the door and continued, "It's you who's leaving Azmaria."

"R-Rosette? What's with your voice it sounds weird…Rosette you're scaring me…Rosette? ROSETTE?"

**Sora-san: Scene 2 out of Rosette's knowledge! I know you guys hate me. Just wait: It gets better.**

Chrno stared at the ground, wondering what he was going to do. _'Where am I supposed to look? I don't even know where to start…'_

"Chrno…I brought you some tea…"

"Oh—Azmaria…thank you."

Azmaria sat on the bench next to Chrno. "Chrno…do you love Rosette?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I know she loves you." Azmaria said, smiling.

"…Hey."

"Yes?"

"Where's Azmaria?"

"Wow! You are perceptive aren't you?" Myre teased.

"What did you do to Azmaria? What did you do to Rosette?" Chrno yelled, standing abruptly. "Do you think this is funny? Playing with people like this?"

"Well, well aren't we testy?" Myre asked, standing up as Azmaria. "Although…" Myre leaned over and whispered something in Chrno's ear.

Chrno froze and sank to the bench in shock.

"Poor Chrno. The world's against you at the same time it's for you." Myre/Azmaria shrugged.

"I'll say hi to her for you when I see her, mmk?" And with that Myre disappeared, leaving Chrno to very disturbed thoughts.

**Sora-san: I could've ended it there, however…**

**Shuzumo: That would be too evil?**

**Sora-san: Nope. _It's not evil enough._**

**Shuzumo: …Say WHAT?**

**Sora-san: You'll see.**

"It's a shame that black car was out of gas—we could've used it. Now we have to walk." Noia sighed. "Hey…are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You don't seem fine."

"I just…I'm so confused. Everything she says makes sense but doesn't. I…don't know what's real anymore. I don't know what to believe…"

"Probably what she's counting on…" Noia muttered, then he stopped mid-step. "THAT'S IT!"

"Huh? W-What's it?" I asked, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Montkchiekaiden…What is that idiot thinking? DAMMIT!"

I jumped in shock. Noia had struck me as the calm type. To see him so worked up… "Wh-What's—"

"Rosette." Noia interrupted.

"…Yeah?"

"Do you know what 'montkchiekaiden' is?"

"Mont…chee…what?" I asked, attempting to pronounce the impossibly long word.

"…DAMMIT!" He yelled again.

"Noia what's—"

"If I take you to the village she'll find you, but if we stay here she'll find you too! Ohhhhh—" He groaned, then grabbed my arm and began dragging me down the road.

"What's going on?" I cried in exasperation.

"I have to take you to headquarters…God I hope he doesn't kill you…"

"What is it with people and wanting to kill me all of a sudden?"

"Oh he's wanted to kill you for a while—this isn't recent."

"Wh-who…?"

"My mirror."

"WHO?"

"Aion."


	10. Montkchiekaiden, Dear Magdalene

**Sora-san: You're probably thinking right now: Huh she doesn't have 5 reviews. Why is it updated? Because (1) I really DO love you guys no matter how much I torture you.**

**Shuzumo: That's a lie.**

**Sora-san: (Stuffs Soda can in Shuzumo's mouth) (2) That really was too evil of a cliffhanger (3) This chapter has some much needed humor in it ((Thank you Azmaria for being an idiot!)) and (4) I want to see your reactions to the plot detail that is finally revealed in this chapter ((BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA (EHEM) ))**

**Also, don't own Chrno Crusade. Did I mention that in the last chapter? I can't remember. OH! But I do own Myre, Noia, montkchiekaiden, and the plot. ((And I'm gonna start abbreviating montkchiekaiden M.K. in my author's notes. It's a pain to type out.))**

**Also: Warning of minor spoilers regarding Rosette's past. You can't even really tell what it is unless you know the exact scene I'm attempting to pull them from…**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

10) Montkchiekaiden, Dear Magdalene

"YOU'RE TAKING ME TO AION? ARE YOU CRAZY?" I yelled at him.

"I'm not taking you to him—he just happens to live in the same place as where we're going." Noia said, nervously looking behind him.

"Why do you keep looking back there?"

"Run."

"Huh?"

"RUN!"

I started running as he pulled me along and looked back to see Myre walking after us.

"But she's walking!" I protested.

"She thinks she can catch us whenever she wants…Damn that woman! Hold on Rosette!"

"Wh—AAH!" I yelled as Noia picked me up. Holding me in his arms he spread his wings and took off into the sky. "YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME!" I shouted.

"Will you be quiet—she'll find us!"

I closed my mouth quickly, then looked up at his head. _'He…doesn't have any horns? How is he flying? He would have to have…'_

_**"…A contract."**_

_**"Contract?"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Please! If you can save Joshua—"**_

_**"It would shorten your life span. The source would be your very life. Do you still want to?"**_

_**"…Yes."**_

_'Chrno…that's right. You're a demon too…without any horns.' _I looked down at the watch hanging on my neck. _'If I…release the seal…would you fly to me?'_

_**"I'm going to release the seal!"**_

_**"No! That would only bring forth more violence!"**_

_'…He…wouldn't want me to.' _I realized, moving my hand off the watch. "Noia…how do you fly?" I asked him.

"Yes Noia, how do you?" Asked a voice from behind us.

Noia slowed and spun to face the source of that voice. "…Myre. Do you have the slightest clue what montkchiekaiden really is? Do you know exactly what you're doing?"

"Of course I do. It's all for love. After all," Myre said, pointing at me. "She's not worthy of it."

"AND MAGDALENE IS?"

"Ooh you are smart. Too smart." Myre said, transforming her arm into a sword.

"I'm not fighting you Myre."

"That's a shame. 'Cause you know…" A hideous smile spread across her face. "It's so much more fun when my kill fights back!" She yelled, charging at him.

And that was the last thing I saw before we disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

**Sora-san: Love me. We're still with Rosette…For now.**

I opened my eyes slowly to see a white room. I sprang up when I realized I was sitting in a bed.

"Noia?" I called.

"He's not here."

I turned to see…him. "Aion…"

"We meet again…Rosette Christopher."

My hand shot for my gun. _'Of course…it's not there.'_

"Looking for this?" Aion asked, holding up my gun. He tossed it casually onto the bed.

"…What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing. Are you going to shoot me? Go right ahead—it's not like it matters."

**((Sora-san: Of course not! Because bleeped out. MEEHEHEHEHEHEWAHAHAHAHA. **

**Shuzumo: …I don't even wanna know.))**

"…Are you really Myre?"

Aion burst out laughing that cold, harsh laugh only Aion could do.

_'He's definitely Aion…' _I shuddered. _'But something's…different about him…'_

"I hate that woman. She loves to worm into my plans and blow them up in my face. It's a shame. I was so looking forward to your reaction." He smiled coldly and I shuddered again. Aion's smile quickly faded and he looked away. "…If not for that woman…" He shook his head.

A knock came at the door and Noia opened it. Aion glared at him, then walked out. "Later…Rosette Christopher."

Noia closed the door when Aion had left. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Noia…you said you were Aion's mirror…and your name is his backwards. Aion's acting like his cat died…Myre…you said something about Magdalene. What is going on?"

"…I know you're full of questions but I can't answer them all. Right now all you need to know is that Myre is after you and if she catches you she'll kill you."

"…I deserve to know what's going on." I snapped.

Noia bit his lip. "Yes but…" He sighed. "Alright. Aion and I you don't need to worry about. Aion's acting the way he is because he's upset things aren't…going the way he planned…and Myre? Myre's planning to invoke montkchiekaiden."

"Yeah that—what is that?"

"It's a really old term. So old I had no idea what she was talking about when she first mentioned it. Roughly translated it…well the first part means test."

"…The first part?" I asked, getting a little lost. This was all new to me, after all.

"Let's just worry about the first part for now: The test. She's testing you Rosette. And she's convinced you've failed."

"What is she testing me for?"

"…Your love for Chrno."

"…YOU CAN'T TEST SOMEONE FOR THAT!"

"Exactly. That's why what she's doing is so dangerous."

"…I still don't see how Magdalene fits into all this."

"Let's…save that part for later."

**Sora-san: No more Rosette vision for now.**

Azmaria slowly opened her eyes, blinking and rubbing them to get rid of the blur. "Wh-where am I?" She wondered aloud, looking around the dark room. She made out a figure sitting on another bed near her. "Is…someone there?" She called.

The figure turned to see her. "Who's there?" they asked. It sounded like a boy's voice.

"I'm Azmaria. Azmaria Hendric. Who are you?"

"My name is Joshua. It's nice to meet you!" the boy replied.

"Joshua…that's a nice name."

"You really think so? Thanks!" Joshua said, laughing.

"Um Joshua…where are we?" Azmaria asked, looking around the room again.

"…I don't know. One minute I was in my house…the next I was here." Azmaria could see him scratch the back of this head.

"There's a window over there…shall we look?" Azmaria asked brightly.

"Okay!"

The two got up and made their way as best as they could to the one source of light in the room. It was a pale source, but it was still there. Azmaria peered out the window to see it was nighttime. The source of their light came from the moon reflecting off the new snow.

"That's odd. It was summer where I came from." Joshua commented.

"Yeah." Azmaria agreed, nodding. She turned to look at her new found friend to see a 16-year-old with pale blonde hair, a pale face, and bright blue eyes.

_'Funny…he looks a little like Rosette…' _Azmaria quickly shook this thought away. _'Nah…that's silly!'_

**Sora-san: No YOU'RE silly Azmaria! …Anywho…**

Myre practically stopped mid air when her prey had escaped. "A transportation spell…you must be pretty desperate to use that Noia…you know that takes a lot out of you…" Myre sighed. "It's no fun to hunt prey that's wounded!" She complained, stretching. "Ah well…I guess I'll have to wait a while…or maybe…" a hideous grin slid up her face as Myre continued, "Maybe I'll just start right now, right Aion?"

"Do what you like," Aion's voice spoke from the walkie-talkie in Myre's hand, "Just be sure to leave Chrno alone. He's mine."

"Yes _master_." She replied sarcastically.

"…Just do your job."

"So you can throw me away like yesterday's trash? I don't think so. I go by my agenda now. Forget your plan—it's dumb. I write my own orders Aion."

"MYRE—" Aion's roaring voice was cut off by Myre smashing the walkie-talkie in her fist. She opened her fist and allowed the pieces of the broken machine to plummet to the ground. "And the game begins…right," Myre looked up at the sky, "Magdalene?"

**Sora-san: Still no Rosette. So sorry.**

**_"Although…"_**

_**"Poor Chrno. The world's against you at the same time it's for you." **_

_**"I'll say hi to her for you when I see her, mmk?"**_

"Why?" Chrno asked no one. "Why is she doing this? …What'll happen to Rosette?"

**_"…contractor will die."_**

"DAMN IT!" Chrno cried out, punching the bench. "I can't let her do this! I won't let her do this! I won't let her hurt Rosette!" He sprung up and started walking. _'I know where that person's going…her grave…that's the only place that makes sense!'_

_**"If an old contract is renewed…"**_

"I can't let her hurt Rosette…"

**_"…the new one will be cancelled…"_**

"…I can't…"

**_"…and the new contractor will die…"_**

"I'm sorry…Magdalene. I love her. I love Rosette." Chrno said quietly.

**_"Well, well, aren't we testy?"_**

_**"Although…"**_

_**"…I'd think you'd want Magdalene back."**_


	11. Dreams Really Are Real

**Sora-san: And we're getting down to the final showdown! Yes, my friends, this story is gonna start wrapping up. But don't be sad—this isn't the last chapter. Not yet anyway.**

**Shuzumo: Way to be comforting.**

**Sora-san: I try. Anyways, Here is the 11th chapter in which you will laugh, say "Poor ((bleeped out))" and "Yay Rosette!" So sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 11. And Chapter 12 is on its way.**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

11. Dreams Really Are Real

**Sora-san: Not starting with Rosette! GASP!**

"Azmaria? Azmaria wake up!"

"Unh five more minutes…" Azmaria mumbled rolling over.

"Azmaria please—we can go now!"

"We can—OW!" Azmaria cried as she sat up too quickly and bumped into Joshua's head.

"Ouch…"

"I'm so sorry! Um…you said we can leave?"

"Oh! Yeah—the door's unlocked today!" Joshua said excitedly.

"Alright!" Azmaria said happily, hopping out of bed.

The two tiptoed to the door, opened it, and continued to sneak out into the hall.

"We have to be quiet." Joshua said, turning to Azmaria and putting a finger to his lips.

Azmaria nodded, then froze when she saw Joshua's eyes widen. "Joshua?

What—"

"Look out!" Joshua cried.

"LADEN!"

In a flurry of blue light the demon that was sneaking up behind Azmaria disintegrated. Azmaria spun to see who saved her and saw a woman with long red hair smirking at her.

"Now what have I told you about messing with demons Azmaria?" The woman teased.

"Satella!" Azmaria cried happily.

"Who?" Joshua asked.

Satella practically fell over and Azmaria burst out laughing.

"My name is Satella. Satella Harvenheit." She said, stepping forward and extending a hand. Joshua shook it.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Joshua, Joshua Christopher."

"CHRISTOPHER?" Azmaria and Satella yelled at the same time.

"Y-yeah…" Joshua stuttered.

"As in Joshua, Rosette Christopher's brother?" Satella asked.

"You know my sister?"

"Yeah! We're good friends! Well…not really. Actually…we're more like acquaintances. All she ever does is mooch off me." Satella grumbled.

Joshua laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Rosette alright!"

"So you really are Rosette's brother…But that means…" Azmaria paused for a moment to think. "Rosette's finally found her brother!"

Joshua fell over and Satella looked like Azmaria had just told them they were on Mars.

"Rosette's not here dummy." The jewel witch commented harshly.

"Oh…yeah." Azmaria said, looking depressed.

"Hey don't worry—we'll find her! We can all look together!" Joshua said brightly, extending a hand.

"Yeah!" Azmaria said, nodding and taking his hand. The two began skipping down the hallway hand-in-hand.

"…Aren't they forgetting me? Not that I feel like skipping or anything…" Satella wondered aloud. She must've said the last part too quietly because they came back for her.

"Come on Satella you too!" Azmaria said, extending a hand.

"Oh no—I am not skipping."

"Please?" Azmaria begged.

A few minutes later Satella found herself skipping gloomily down the hall next to her peppy friends.

**Sora-san: La-dee-da still not on Rosette…**

"…So. This is where you've been hiding."

"Noia? Oh um…I can explain…"

"No need. I've already figured it out."

"…You are good! …But that's what I love about you!"

"Not now. Look—I don't have much time. I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help."

"As always…What do ya need?"

"…I need you to lead Chrno…there."

"There? Are you sure Noia? Is Rosette really ready to meet him again?"

"She needs to meet him again! Please…just trust me this once!"

"Okay, okay…boy I sure hope you know what you're doing Noia…"

"So do I."

**Sora-san: And finally…ROSETTE! Bwaha!**

"Noia? Are you alright? You look kinda worn down."

"I'm fine Rosette…thank you for asking." He said, wearily sitting in a chair by my bed. "How is your leg?"

"Actually…I think it's completely healed."

"That's odd."

"…Not really." I said, smiling fondly at what I remembered.

**_"Are you walking ok?"_**

_**"Thanks to that numbing cream you gave me…"**_

****"Hey Noia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…know where Chrno is?"

Noia looked at me in surprise. "I thought…"

"That I don't remember?" I shook my head. "I don't completely but…I know I will. That's why I want to see him. I want…to understand the way I feel."

"Rosette…"

"What?"

"You…really are an amazing person." Noia said, then laughed. His laugh quickly turned to a cough and I jumped in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." I said, glaring at him.

He smiled weakly at me. "Please don't worry about me. Come on." He said, standing up. "I'll take you to Chrno."

I said nothing, but got up to follow him. Was he really going to be alright?

Noia led me through the compound and outside, over a hill, and towards a cave.

"I…know this place." I realized suddenly.

"That's right." Noia said, smiling at me.

"This is…where I met Chrno."

**_"Well who are you?"_**

_**"I'm Chrno. I'm what you humans call a demon."**_

****"She's not here yet…what's taking so long…?" Noia asked suddenly. "Rosette…I'm going to leave you here alone for a minute."

"…Why?"

"I have to make sure it's safe." He said, walking off into the cave clutching his side.

_'Why is he holding his side?'_ I wondered. Looking down I saw grass that had been tinged red. _'He's bleeding?'_ I stared off into the cave. _'Noia…'_

"What are you looking at Rosette Christopher?" Someone asked.

I jumped, then gasped when the speaker stepped into the light. "Aion!"

"Look around you." Aion said, spreading his arms wide. "How many demons do you see?"

"Only one!" I snapped, pulling out my gun and pointing it at him.

"Now, now, you wouldn't shoot an endangered species would you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Demons are a dying breed Rosette. Especially ones like Noia."

I pulled the bullet release and pointed my gun at Aion's head.

"So you really will shoot. But would you still shoot if you knew killing me would kill Noia?"

"…What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm sure he's told you I'm his mirror and he is mine. We don't have to look alike to mirror each other. If I die, he'll die."

**_"Who?"_**

_**"My mirror."**_

****"You're lying."

"It's a shame you like Noia so much. Chrno would be distraught."

"I do not like Noia."

"And you like Chrno? You don't even remember him." Aion sneered.

**_"…you said 'I hate you Chrno'."_**

_**"Chrno…"**_

_**"I guess it's true…"**_

_**"Chrno…you know I don't hate you. You're like my best friend…and it was just a dream, ne? The things you see in dreams aren't real."**_

_**"I…"**_

_**"You…?"**_

_**"I…I love you Chrno."**_

_**"I love you too Rosette. I always have."**_

_**"Dreams…aren't real. There's no way Chrno loves me…"**_

_**"No. I love Rosette."**_

_**"Dreams…aren't real."**_

****"I've been…so stupid. Lying to myself this whole time. Dreams are real…Maybe not all of them, but…I…I need to believe in my dreams. Because…It's true. I really do…I LOVE CHRNO!" And I pulled the trigger.


	12. The Beginning Of The End

**Sora-san: Believe it or not…this is the last chapter.**

**Myre: Don't tell them that! It's depressing…**

**Sora-san: Why? Because your evil plans are drawing to a close?**

**Myre: …How about I talk to you…AFTER they read this chapter?**

**Sora-san: K. So anyways as you can probably tell the ending hints at a sequel. There will be one so keep an eye out! Enjoy the ending! ((AND GIVE ME REVIEWS!))**

Why Can't Dreams Be Real?

12. The Beginning Of The End

The bullet shot straight through Aion's forehead, blood pouring down his face. He smirked and fell face first to the ground, disintegrating in a mass of black feathers.

_'Black feathers…just like Noia's. I…didn't really…kill him did I?'_

"Rosette!"

I jumped, then spun around. I almost burst into tears when I saw who had called out to me. "Chrno…"

**_"…I LOVE CHRNO!"_**

****My face quickly turned beat red when I realized he had probably heard this. "Um…er…I…"

"Your leg's bleeding!"

Oh. So it is. "It…must've re-opened without me realizing…"

Chrno rushed over and knelt down to tend to the wound frantically. I stood in silence as he wrapped my leg with the bandages he brought. "…So that's why you looked relieved."

"Huh?"

"When I told you about my dream. You had a realistic dream too didn't you Rosette? Except in your dream…you told me you loved me."

"Huh?"

Chrno stood and looked me in the eye. "Is it true? Do you love me?"

_'I can't look him in the eye…'_ I turned and looked away. "Well that is um…"

"Rosette…" Chrno gently cupped my chin in his hand and turned my head so I was looking him in the eye. "Please. I want to know."

Suddenly…I started crying. All my pain, all my fear, all my sadness, and all my happiness came out at once. It wasn't until he touched my chin that I realized he was really here…and how much I missed him. Chrno said nothing, but pulled me into his arms and held me until my sobs subsided.

"Come on. Let's go help your friend…together." He said. I nodded and took the hand he offered.

**_"…together."_**

**Sora-san: Out of Rosette's knowledge. (sigh)**

Noia entered Magdalene's grave room to find it totally reformed. Instead of the little room there was a hallway leading on top an altar, on top of which sat Magdalene's coffin. When he saw Myre walking towards it Noia quickly darted behind the nearest pillar—and the room had quite a few.

Myre began chanting frantically over the coffin, and then paused. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"It's not going to work."

"Oh look—it's Noia. You're bleeding awful heavy. Are you sure you should be standing?" Myre asked mockingly.

Noia pulled himself away from the pillar and stepped out into the aisle to face Myre. "…I have a question for you."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"What did you do to the real Myre…Aion?"

The figure at the altar smiled and Myre melted away to reveal the true mastermind behind it all. "…I always did think you were too smart for your own good." Aion sneered. "I'm surprised it took you so long to notice."

"It didn't—I just wanted you to think it did. Myre may be sadistic…but not that sadistic."

"So…when did you figure it out?"

"When we were in the car…and you told Rosette she couldn't win. You smiled your true smile then. And I knew. Plus…"

"Plus?"

"You smell." Noia said, smiling.

In an instant Aion was in front of Noia and had picked him up by the throat. "I could end it all…right now. What snide comeback can you give for that?"

Noia's eyes flashed when he noticed something Aion did not. "That's gonna hurt."

"What?" Two seconds later Aion knew exactly what. In a flash a sword slashed across his shoulder, splitting it open. Aion leapt back to see Chrno standing between him and Noia.

"Noia, are you okay?" I asked, supporting Noia as he stood.

"I'm fine. Thank you Rosette."

"Was…Aion impersonating Myre this whole time?"

"Yes…and I should've done something sooner…then it wouldn't have come to this.

In the background I could see Aion fighting Chrno with a sword arm. Aion had slashed at Chrno, Chrno parried then charged in offense only to be blocked by Aion. The two locked swords for a moment, then jumped back away from each other.

"Aion said…it wasn't working. What wasn't?" I asked, curious.

"Montkchiekaiden, or the Test of Rebirth. He was trying to bring Magdalene back to life but…Aion forgot the most important part." Noia replied.

"What?"

"It wasn't his test to give, nor yours to take. It was Chrno's."

"Chrno's?" I was getting more confused by the moment.

"My guess is…he chose you."

"Chrno chose…me?" I looked over at Chrno. He and Aion were exchanging blow for blow—both of them were injured.

"Help him Rosette." Noia said.

"But…what will happen to you?"

"…I don't know but… 'We have to do what we can now.' Or so a friend of mine always says." He said, winking at me.

I nodded and loaded my only Gospel into my gun. "Chrno! Let Aion hear the voice of God! AMEN!" I pulled the trigger and the Gospel went whizzing through the air straight for Chrno.

"What poor aim! Your partner aims to kill you Chrno!" Aion laughed as he said this.

"Actually…" Chrno said, jumping back, "Her aim's perfect!" Chrno slammed into the bullet with his sword just as it was passing him, driving the bullet straight into Aion's head.

A thousand screams filled the room and we clamped our hands over our ears. My ears felt like they were going to burst. Then the noise died down and Noia began to quote Aion.

"I am the Alpha and the Omega. I am the beginning and the end."

Another voice from behind me spoke, "But because there are no beginnings or ends, you can never truly exist."

"Myre?" I asked in astonishment.

"The one and only! It's nice to finally meet you Rosette Christopher."

Noia laughed. "Yeah that's the real thing. It's a shame you got here so late—you missed all the action!"

"But I got an awesome opening line!" She protested.

"Technically your opening line was 'Noia? Oh…um…I can explain…'" **((See Chapter 11))**

"Yeah but no one knew that was me." Myre said, pouting.

"Um what are you two talking about?" I asked.

"The readers!" Myre exclaimed.

"Um…sure."

"Never mind…" Myre said, sighing. "Come on you bloody mess let's get you some medical treatment." She said to Noia as she helped him up. It was when the object around her heck swung that I noticed it.

"Hey…you have…"

"A contract with Noia." She finished, nodding.

"So…you're really human?"

"Nope. Just psychotic." And the two walked off, one supporting the other.

**_"…together."_**

"Chrno…there's somewhere I'd like to take you sometime…ok?"

Chrno looked at me questioningly, but nodded.

"How much further Rosette?" Chrno asked me.

"Just a few more steps…there! Now turn around…and take off the blindfold."

Chrno removed the blindfold from his face and his eyes widened in surprise. "This is…"

"The place from our dreams." I said, nodding.

**_"I need to tell you now while we're alone in this pretty park…"_**

****"It really is pretty." I commented.

"So…both of our dreams are real?"

I shook my head. "No I think…the dreams we had represented the paths we could take. Yours was of hate…and mine was of love. Which path do you think we took?"

"Yours." Chrno said, smiling.

"I think so too."

We were both silent for a moment.

"Well…now we need to find Joshua." I said.

"And Azmaria." Chrno added.

"And we need to say hi to Satella…"

"And Noia."

"…AND MYRE!" We shouted at the same time, bursting out laughing.

"…Chrno?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you take this journey with me?" I asked.

"How could I ever say no?" He asked.

The Chrno kissed me…only this time it was no accident.

And it was no dream.

**Sora-san: (sigh) Happy endings…gotta love them…**

**Shuzumo: I'm surprised the ending was happy what with how evil you were in the rest of this fan fiction.**

**Sora-san: That's the way I like to write: Evil during, but it makes it happier when there's a happy ending. Speaking of which…Aion. Hee hee hee. I despise him so much. I had so much fun killing him… **

**Myre: …I worry about you sometimes.**

**Sora-san: Worry away my friend! Anywho…hope you enjoyed it and other than complete lack of descriptions and kinda sucky fight scenes, I think it ended quite well BUT GIVE ME OPINIONS ANYWAY. Not just "It was good." I'll hunt you down and torture you for that. Actual…good reviews… And there will be a sequel. So totally. So…look for it… And until then….READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Shuzumo: or don't. After all, she's just as bad in Atsuko's box.**

**Sora-san: That's because you're in it :P**

**Shuzumo: …I hate you.**

**Sora-san: I know.**


End file.
